Rain
by Clara Masse
Summary: It’s raining, the flats empty apart from an electro poof and a very flustered Howard Moon, when Howard’s fantasy involving Vince comes true will he be able to withstand the temptation? Slash. X


Title: Rain

Author: Clara Masse

Fandom: The Mighty Boosh

Pairing: Howard/Vince (Howince)

Length: 1005 words

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Boosh, if I did I would wrap Howard up in a big bow to give to my friend Harriet as a present for being the coolest person ever. Julian, Noel don't sue I love you plus I'm penniless lol.

Summary: It's raining, the flats empty apart from an electro poof and a very flustered Howard Moon, when Howard's fantasy involving Vince comes true will he be able to withstand the temptation?

It was always a pain when it rained outside. Nothing to do. Nowhere to go. It was worse if you were cooped up in a house containing a crazy, sparkling electro poof and that was how Howard Moon's day was going.

"Hooooowwwarrrrd." he gritted his teeth at the sound of Vince Noir's screeching covering his temples with his fingers and kneading rhythmically.

"Hoooooowwwwwiiiiiieeee!"

"If I've told you once I must've told you a thousand times don't call me Howie!" he yelled back furious at the raven haired man for defiling his name. Fool, he thought bitterly casting his eyes to the door frame. The temptation was there though, after all his calls and shouts for the past fifteen minuets he was curious as to what he wanted and so this drew Howard from his comfy chair in the living room and down the hall to Vince's room; it wasn't exactly hard to find, the door to Vince's room was bright red with intricate black patterning and silver glitter worked into the paint he grinned touching the door lightly with his fingertips… Vince Noir.

Recently this seemed to happen a lot, Howard would be frustrated and in the middle of the night he'd want to talk, many times he'd ended up standing outside Vince's door tracing the patterns idly with his fingers listening to the soft sounds of Vince sleeping on the other side but that was as far as it got.

"Hoooooowwwwww-oh," Vince had flung the door open walking straight into Howard as he had done so, "hey Howi-ard," he coughed quickly trying to cover his mistake then smiled, "how come you didn't answer? I wanted to show you my new outfit. Where's Naboo?," he stepped back, spreading his arms out for Howard to look and boy did Howard look, Vince was dressed like… like a school boy, with a few modifications such as badges and a silver guitar chain hanging round his neck that he had bought for him for his birthday. Howard couldn't deny that fact that he had had this dream many times before and now it was reality oh dear. He smiled quickly looking down at his feet, "Naboo and Bollo are out. Yeah you look nice," he nodded to back his compliment up but not once did he look up from the floor.

"Well I'm very sure the carpet is flattered but I'm up here," Vince softly put his index finger under Howard's chin and pushed his face up to look at him, "now what do you think?" he twirled on the spot to show Howard the whole outfit pointing out all the little details he had put into it himself, "well?" Vince looked at Howard excitedly grinning at how he had seemed fascinated by the whole speech unbeknownst to Vince it wasn't the speech that had Howard fascinated it was the person giving it. Daringly Howard put his hand against the small of Vince's back tracing a small line of colour Vince had sewn into his blazer with his thumb, "and how did you do this?" he asked smiling slightly as Vince arched at the touch.

"W-well um I just sewed it."

"Ah yes I remember, but what about these?" Howard's hand gripped the bottom of Vince's tie pulling lightly. "T-they're b-badges."

"Uh huh," by now Howard had backed Vince against a wall standing over the waif with his hands at either side of his hips one thumb softly working it's way through a belt loop of those sinfully tight dress pants, "and these?" Howard asked amazed that Vince hadn't even tried to squrim his way out of it.

"W-what about them?" He tensed slightly as Howard's face nuzzled into the crook of his neck and gasped instantly at the feel of Howard's teeth against his skin, when Howard licked the abused spot a few seconds later Vince couldn't help but let out a hum of appreciation blushing slightly at the way Howard grinned against his neck.

"Well, little man, I was wondering how I'd get you out of them?" With that Howard turned Vince to face the wall softly unbuttoning the blazer Vince wore and throwing it to one side, his tie soon following. It was when he pushed Vince firmly against the wall proceeding to remove his shirt that Vince made a soft whining noise before, "Howie, w-wait." Howard's hands paused waiting for Vince to carry on.

"Don't ruffle my shirt, k-kay?" Howard growled slightly pulling off the last button and ripping the shirt from his slim frame not happy at being stopped for something so silly he tossed the offending garment in the same direction the blazer and tie had gone positioning his arms back around Vince's waist and softly nipping at his shoulder, "is your precious shirt worth missing this for?" Howard murmured turning Vince around and licking down his throat. Vince shook his head his now sweaty black hair falling into his huge crystalline eyes, "n-n-no," he replied in a throaty moan.

"Or this?" Howard asked un buttoning Vince's pants, but before Vince could answer a disgusted mock barfing noise was heard from the right of them.

"If you have to have sex can't you do it in the confines of your own rooms?" Naboo, sopping wet, staring eyes wide gestured to each of their doors. Howard reddened immediately while Vince had a sheepish grin on his face looking down at the fabric of Howard's shirt twisted in his hand pulling gently Vince grinned, "c'mon, big boy, lets take this somewhere more private," he whispered pulling Howard into his room. Naboo stood horror-stricken to the spot until a very tousled Vincent Noir re-appeared stooping down to pick up his tie, "I might be needing this," he giggled retreating back to his room. Naboo wrinkled his nose, "sick tie fetish loons," his tone was light and full of affection after all at least _they_ had found something to do while it was raining.


End file.
